Flametail's spot of chance
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Old company, new friends, adventure, action, surprise, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Flametail here. Everybody calls me Tails, since Sunrise noticed that I looked similiar to Tails, Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend in hair color and attitude. I was part of a clan called the Sierra Travelers Clan, and every clanmate has a world they've chosen to be with the help of a portal, a world portal, actually. Me, I chose the world of the 101 dalmatians. Of course, being human is great and all, but I always wished all my life to be a puppy/dog. A dog doesn't have a care in the world, except for food, water, etc.

It was a few months after Ivytail left for Brother Bear, and it was late August when my day came. I was finishing up my patrol up in the northern part of Central Park, and walking back to Upworld House. I was wearing a tan t-shirt covered by a light blue jacket, dark blue pants, and brown sneakers. I have three scars across my right arm, caused by a feral dog which I tamed some time ago, walking by my left side. A black lab x german shepherd male to be exact. I call him Rexy because he reminds me of Rexy the dinosaur from "Night at the Museum". He's playful yet very loyal. He loves to fetch balls, but not sticks. He loves to dig, through he hates the baths I give him. Rexy has the body and ears of a black lab while his head and tail is of a german shepherd. In color, he has fawn brown paws and muzzle, the main coat is saddleback in reverse colors of black and brownish tan. His ears are black with hints of dark brown, and his tail is full black. He has amber gold eyes.

Anyway, I and Rexy was getting to Upworld House, and we greeted everybody inside as we headed to the elevator which heads down to HQ. We got out, hearing the usual chatter of clanmates everywhere, and I looked ahead to see the portal on, with Sunrise watching. I clicked to Rexy, which he obeyed to follow me as I headed to Sunrise. As I got closer, I saw Ivytail and Koda huddling in their cave, slightly sleepy, and seeming to await something.

"What are they waiting for, Sunrise?", I asked curiously.

Sunrise chuckled and looked over at me, "Come on, Tails. I thought you are smarter than that. Isn't it obvious?". I stared and tried to think when Rexy barked gently.

Sunrise smiled, "Yes, Rexy. That's right. They are expecting their first cub/cubs.". Rexy looked smug and proud at that. I gaped down at Rexy. _I forgot that Sunrise can understand canines, including wolves, in a gift that Sunrise asked from Aniu when she visited a while back. At least I will be able to do that once I'm in 101 Dalmatians. _I sighed and chuckled. Sunrise punched me lightly on the shoulder and shushed me as she pointed to the portal window where some excitement is stirring in Ivytail and Koda's cave. Slowly and steadily to my surprise, Ivytail gave birth to triplets, two males and a female. The female is a nearly copy of Koda with Ivytail's black ruff, and the first male is a copy of Koda's mother with Koda's tuft, and finally, the second male is a nearly copy of Ivytail without the white diamond patch and, instead of a black ruff, he has Koda's white ruff.

"Aww, aren't they the cutest cubs you have ever seen?". Sunrise whispered. I nodded, while Rexy barked softly.

Sunrise nodded, "Indeed, Rexy. You are probably right about that.".

"What did he say, Sunrise?" I asked quietly.

Sunrise looked at me, "Rexy said that these cubs are gonna be a pack of mischief." with a crooked smirk. I chuckled and laughed at that. _She's right. With parents like Koda and Ivytail, these cubs are going to be quite energnetic once they're a bit older._ I looked at the cubs in the window, now suckling their mother's milk. I heard Ivytail's proclamation of having Koda and herself to name them. Koda looked at the oldest male, seemingly wistful, suggesting 'Lokai' for the cub. Ivytail loved it, and looked at her nearly-carbon copy of a son, smiled, suggesting 'Mintana'. Koda nodded, smiling, and then asking what to name their daughter.

I frowned, thinking, then it striked me. Sunrise noticed this motion and asked me what I'd thought. I told her, and Sunrise grinned, a sparkle in her eyes and brought her totem necklace to talk through to Ivytail on the other side. Ivytail smiled, liking the name, which is 'Lilia', which is perfect for her daughter. She thanked me for the name, I simply grinned, and Rexy goofily smiled. Sunrise told me that I and Rexy got new bandanas, which is waiting in our room. I nodded, thanking her, and Rexy thanked her in his doggy talk. We went on, heading into the cafeteria, grabbing a meal for myself, and some boneless meat for Rexy, and heading to our room.

My blue door number is 7, the age where I watched 101 dalmatians for the first time. When we came in, the doorway was manmade strings of spots similiar to what Lars did in the second movie, and the floor is original oak, while the walls is covered with 101 dalmatians merchadise, including characters from the two animated movies and the live action movie of the 101 dalmatians. Near my bed is a magnolia dresser, and Rexy's fluffy green doggy bed, and my bed itself is covered with stitched pictures of different breeds. The bandanas was on the dresser, my bandana is dark red with my nickname stitched black into it, and Rexy's bandana is white with hints of dark yellow and dark blue with his name stitched grayish-black into it. Sunrise told me that the bandanas themselves has the radio necklaces hidden in the cloth. We got them on ourselves, and went to the bathroom where the scheme is similiar in the floor and walls, through the sink is porcelain cream, the toilet gray, and the bathtub is silver with dog bone covers. I freshed up my hair and combed Rexy's hair, then we left.

We headed once more to the portal where I and Rexy had our goodbyes to everybody that's gathered around the portal, and with a nod from Sunrise, Rexy went in first then I was next. Once we're in, I heard barks, different barks of tones and pitches, and I realized that it's the famed Twilight Bark. With a loud bark from Rexy, he gestured to the end of the tunnel, where I notice which it is London at nighttime, and I nodded down to Rexy. Rexy seemed to smirk and then ran, teasing me and I followed, chuckling. Together, we went through, then a flash, then blackout, with my ears hearing Rexy's faint bark, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Tails, dude. Come on, wake up." spoke a boyish, medium-pitched voice. I groaned, slowly woke up to see golden amber eyes in front of me. I yelped, startled as I stared at Rexy in 2-D form. _Whoa, he is animated and I must be, too!_

"Wowsers, you look good, Rexy. Wait a second, I can talk with you!". I spoke excitedly. Rexy grinned, and chuckled deeply.

"Pretty cool, huh? You should look at yourself, I have never seen anything like you before.". spoke Rexy curiously. Confused, I slowly got up on fours, feeling clumsy yet so different. I walked over to a puddle, and looked at my reflection. _Oh, golly. This is so completely weird in a different way. _My red hair has transformed into a reddish fawn pelt, and my pale skin changed to a cream underbelly. But the surprise was that I had spots pratically everywhere except for my ears and feet. I had brown paws, and I had black ears. In breed, I am a mutt, a dalmatian/boxer mix. I had the body and tail of a boxer while my head and ears are of a dalmatian. My snout is longer than a boxer's snout, but shorter than a dalmatian's snout. _Gosh, I look very good. Makes sense since I am loyal and friendly which are traits of both breeds._

Rexy walked over, looking at my reflection, and up at me. "What the heck are you, Tails?".

I laughed, "Turns out that I am a dalmatian/boxer mix! Pretty awesome, don't you think, Rexy?".

Rexy chuckled, "Explains the dalmatian part, but Boxer? What's up with that?". I told him the traits of both the dalmatian and boxer, and Rexy seemed to agree on that. Anyhow, with the shock over, I looked around to see where we are. I noticed that we were in an alley, which explains the puddle and the rough pavement we're on. I loooked up, and recognized the architecture as London. _But which part of London?_

Rexy smelled the air, and said that a park is close by. I had a suspicion that this park is Winchester Park where Pongo and Perdita & their pet humans met for the first time and fell in love. But just to be sure, with a bit of practice, I managed to walk gingerly with Rexy to the park, where I saw the sign of the park name, and to my pleasure, it truly is Winchester Park. We got inside, looked around at the beauty and serenity of the park, and I saw quite a few visitors. But no Pongo or the others. Rexy told me that a storm is stirring close by from help of his nose, and I looked for the bridge where Pongo and Roger walked over, and I found it just in time before the rain came in, and Rexy and I rested under the bridge, listening to the pattering of raindrops upon the bridge, conversed on ideas and plans we could do while we find Pongo and the others.

Then the rain stopped after a hour or so. We walked out from the bridge, agreeing to our plan of rustling food and looking for Pongo and the others during the day and sleeping under the bridge at night, if it is to be that way. We cantered out of the park, heading to some trashcans that Rexy found, and with some smarts, we managed to get the lids off, and eat some fairly good scraps then. It was morning when we found the park, and now it's an hour past midday once we finished our meal. We explored the neighborhoods, and alleys around the boundaries of the park, myself praticing to use my nose to all kinds of scents after being taught by Rexy on respective scents of dogs, humans, and some park animals like birds, squirrels.

The day slowly passed with some encounters with both humans and dogs, and no luck of finding Pongo or the others, we went back to the park after wolfing down some dinner, and went to the bridge to sleep for the night. _Let's hope we have better luck tomorrow, if not tomorrow night then. It would be nice to know when we are in the time of the movie. Rexy told me that the air is a bit chilly through no danger of freezing through the night here. I wonder what will happen with me and Rexy by being involved. At least I and Rexy know what and where everybody is doing in the movie._


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed, and I soon got used to all the smells of London, and Rexy was the best in scavenging food for us to eat. In dog terms, we are 2 years old. I had awed and strange looks from passerby dogs and humans both, but I don't let it bother me, for I knew I was very much a dog. Rexy felt the same, through much less than me, for I guess German shepherds and black labradors are common sights around England, even London. We happily found Pongo and Perdita from their scents when they came by a few days ago, and so, during dark, we managed to get to the suburbs where I recognized the Ratcliffes' flat house, and from that night, we got used to sleeping in the alley across the street from the flat.

I scented that Perdita was recently dry, and figured that the puppies are getting weaned, and knew sooner or later that Horace and Jasper are gonna be here soon. And surely, the day, or rather, night came. I was napping in the alley when a sound woke me, hearing a pipe or something rattle. I peeked out, gasped as I recognized the badduns' truck, and the boys themselves inside. I looked up to the sky and noticed that the sun was lowering, soon to be sundown. I knew that Pongo and Perdita soon will be walking out with the Ratcliffes, their pet humans. I didn't dare to bark or anything to call for Rexy, who's out getting dinner. So I left my mark to let Rexy know of my plans, and some time later, after some scenes passed and the badduns walked out with the familiar bag, I quickly ran and jumped into the van just as the van was starting up.

I pawed the bag, and managed to get the top opened a midge. I peeked inside, whimpers and yelps from the puppies.

"Hey, you're not dad! Who are you?!", bravely growled Patch.

"Relax, pups. I saw you in trouble, and I'm Tails, a dog who just wanted to help you.", I whispered gently.

Penny whimpered, "Where's Daddy and Mommy? I want to see them!". The rest of the pups agreed, yelping their words, overlapping each other.

"Kids, please settle down or the bad guys are gonna check in here and get us in trouble, especially me. Your parents will do everything to find you, even the Twilight Bark. Do you understand me?". I warningly said to the puppies. The pups nodded silently, understanding me. I whispered to them to keep quiet while I protect them. They settled down, cuddling close to each other as I drew my head out, curled my body around the bag, laying my head down on the cold steel floor, my eyes watching the covers at the entrance.

I heard and felt the truck's rumbling and rocking motion and sounds as I smelt that the enivorment is changing, the air more crispier and chillier. I knew we are moving through the countryside towards De Vil Manor aka Hell Hall, and hoped that Rexy got my message and are probably keeping a eye on things in London for me. A hour or so passed, then I heard cranking, the familiar scent of steel filling my nose, and knew that we arrived at Hell Hall. A minute or two, the truck stopped, and I swiftly got up, my hanches raised, my fur prickled, my claws out, lightly scratching the floor, and curling my mouth, fangs poking out. The covers opened, and Jasper in sight, and growling, I jumped into him, biting him, and his screaming for Horace, and Horace failed to help, slipped, causing Jasper to fall to the ground, and I leapt off into Horace, scratching him on the face, and barking loudly in warning. Energy rushed through me, and I leapt off him, landing on the ground, finding my back to face the back of the truck, hanches still raised, growling, my ears back.

"What the hell are you, mutt devil?! shouted Jasper. I barked threatingly as Horace cowardly commented about me. Then a yelp sounded out from the truck, making me turn to see Lucky poking out under the covers. I barked to Lucky to keep away, and he tried, but Jasper sneakily passed by me, and grabbed Lucky by the scruff, making the little guy yelp and bark. I stopped barking, but still alert of Jasper.

"Is this what you want, you mutt, to help this little runt? Then you better get in there if you want to watch your little runts.". Jasper held Lucky as he ordered Horace to grab the bag of the other puppies inside, and came out, holding it over his shoulder, walking to the doors of Hell Manor. _Great, he got lucky. Jerk. _I grumbled, walking to follow Horace as Japer followed me, still clutching Lucky. We got to the puppy room, where the other 84 puppies was waiting and Jasper dropped Lucky, I gasped, saving him by the collar, and lowering him gently to the ground as Horace opened the bag, letting out the other puppies, and they all ran to me, cuddling under my legs, whimpering and watching the badduns. The boys commented, and left, locking the door. _Now we're stuck here until Tibbs get here sooner or later. Well, at least the pups are safe , all of them, thank goodness._


	4. Chapter 4

2 days passed, and I became the protector of all 99 puppies. We all got scraps from the badduns' food and some water. The pups soon called me 'Uncle Tails'. I knew tonight would be when Tibbs comes by and checks for the original 15 puppies. I was sleeping near the doors when my ears heard a small creaking sound. _It's Tibbs' window._ I raised my head to watch the hole where Tibbs are coming out of, and sure enough, he was.

He saw me, "Hello, I'm Sergant Tibbs. I came here to see if there are 15 spotted puppies here.". asked politely

"Hey, Sergant Tibbs, you came to the right place, and I know where the original 15 puppies are, through I'm afraid they are part of 99 puppies here.". I commented quietly.

Tibbs gaped, looked around, exclaimed, "99 puppies?!". I nodded silently, as I waited for Tibbs to shake out from the shock, then he asked me to take him to check on the original 15 puppies. I guided him, telling him of the badduns and my situation. He nodded, listening as I got him to the couch, getting and passing by sleeping puppies. Tibbs leapt up to peek over to count the puppies, as I walked around the couch, laying down among the huddle of my intended puppies.

I reprimanded Lucky when he leaned in too close to the tv, "Lucky, stay down, please. I don't want to get you in trouble, understand? And don't stand too close, all right?." Lucky apoglized and stayed down, and I sighed, listening to Jasper and Horace squabble behind me, and hearing Tibbs's mutters of the counting. Unfortuntely, he wasa caught, and a union of yelling mixed with the puppies barking came on, and luckily, Tibbs escaped after being terriozed by Jasper. I settled all the puppies down, telling them to be quiet and careful. _Soon, Pongo, Perdita, and Rexy too, will be here once the callback on the Twilight Bark gets to them._

The night passed with myself sleeping among the puppies, and noting that the Badduns can sleep too. Dawn approached, and I woke up to Patch sleeping on my neck, and Freckles softly snoring on my back. I mentally chuckled at their cuteness, and nudged Patch off gently down to the floor, and picked up Freckles in his collar, and placed him among his brothers/sisters. I quietly got up on fours, noticing that Jasper and Horace are gone, probably getting breakfast. I tiptoed, skipped, and slided around the other sleeping pups as I got to the hole. I knew my jaws are strong, and I looked at the old wood around the interior of the hole. I knew almost all the pups fit through one by one, but Rolly was unable to fit through. So I planned to break one or two wood stakes out from the hole, so Rolly can fit through too. And I did, the hole got slightly bigger. I hoped that neither of the Badduns or Cruella doesn't notice it.

I hid the broken wood inside a rusted pot, and I got back to my spot, seeing the pups waking up. Jasper and Horace got back with drinks and sandwichs. The day slowly passed with watching tv and napping, and sneaking in a few scraps from the sandwiches. Suddenly I heard a cranking noise and realized it was the gate. _Cruella._ Sure enough, she came in, shouting and reprimanding the boys.

One of the collarless puppies whispered to me, "That's the devil lady. She wants to make coats out of our fur.". I grumbled, slightly growling. Cruella noticed me.

"What is this?!", askled loudly.

Jasper looked over to see Cruella pointing to me, "Oh, that's the devil mutt. It somehow got into the truck and attacked us.".

"Is that so? I have never seen quite a unique coat like it before. Such so many spots.", she chuckled evilly, "Jasper, kill this one too, I want its fur too. Imagine, a hat, and boots!". I widened my eyes. _No, you won't take me or these puppies! Not over my dead body! _I growled loudly, my snout curling in a snarl. Cruella only cackled, and told the boys to do the job tonight. She bashed Jasper's bottle into the fire, the explosion slightly ringing in my ears. Cruella left in a huff, threating the boys, and I slightly chuckled when a piece of the ceiling bonked Horace on the head.

Suddenly, Tibbs nudged me and whispered to me of the escape. I nodded, and called the 15 over including Lucky with a stern warning. Tibbs overlooked the hole while I nudged all the pups in a straight line one by one. Rolly was last, and I told him to suck in his stomach, and managed to fit through quickly. I told Tibbs through the hole to take the puppies to an safe spot while I distract the Badduns. He nodded quickly, and suddenly, I heard the boys stretching and receiving their weapons. They yelled, discovering that the pups are gone, and noticing that I was the only one. I went into warrior mode with a prayer. _Dogs of Heaven, please lend me your strength and watch over the puppies._


	5. Chapter 5

My fur prickled, growling loudly as I furiously pounced toward Jasper at his stomach, leaving him breathless, and I scratched all over him, biting his nose when his club hit me on my side, sweeping me off Jasper and into the wall. Dizzy, I looked up to see Horace with his club ready, I froze when the doors suddenly opened, with Rexy barking and growling, leaping into Horace hard into the ground. I shook my head, and got back up to attack Jasper once more, snapping and dodging his hooked stick, and tripping him up, and I whipped my tail hard in Jasper's face. He shouted angrily, got up grudgingly, struggling to hit me when a hair-raising scream sounded out, then Horace crashed into Jasper, his butt on fire, and hitting the wall hard, causing the room to wreck and break on them.

Rexy nudged me, and ran off, and I followed him to a broken door that was open, seeing tracks, and realizing that the pups have escaped with their parents, I grinned, and I only ran faster, surprising Rexy and making him follow by me. Quickly, we made it to the stable, panting and sitting down.

I panted, "Whoo, thanks, Rexy, for your help back there. I thought I was a goner then.".

"Come on, Tails. Anyone who hurts my friends, I hurt them. And, besides, I was worried out of mind for ya!". chuckled a grinning Rexy.

"Really, you were worried for me? This coming from you, a tough stray I met almost 6 months ago?". I asked gingerly.

Rexy smiled sadly, "Honestly, you are the only family I knew for years, and being your best friend means so much for me, through I still have a secret that only Sunrise knew.". Confused, I started to ask him when Patch interrupted, calling for me. He hugged my leg, happy to see me, as the other puppies ran ahead to me, happy and laughing, huddling around me and Rexy. They asked loudly if I was fine and everything. I told them that I was, and then Pongo and Perdita approached with Rexy introducing me to them. They thanked me for watching over the puppies and I shrugged it off, saying that it was only good that I was there for them. Soon enough, they was surprised about the other 84 puppies, and shocked when they found out about Cruella, and I commented about myself too. Strangely, Rexy growled lightly at that mentioned comment of mine.

Anyway, Captain, Tibbs, Colonel warned us of the Badduns, and I replied that we have to go now. Pongo nodded at that, and with Perdy leading at the head of the pups, we all went off from the stable, myself and Rexy at the rear, overlooking any struggling puppy. We hid under the bridge, me and Rexy at the sides, still and quiet as Pongo and Perdy ordered all the puppies to be silent and still. I mentally gasped when Rolly slipped too close to Horace's flashlight, and deeply sighed when the boys left.

"Close call. That was just so close.". I murmured quietly to Rexy as he came up to me. He nodded, and called that the coast is clear, as Pongo and the others peeked out. Rexy suggested that the pups can hold close to our tails, and I nodded, calling for struggling puppies to hold on my tail. Like trains, we sucessfully made over the ice for a hour or so. The familiar blizzard approached, and I called for a meeting with the adults as the puppies huddled nearby for warmth. I told them that any puppy weren't made for a storm and couldn't barely see through the snow. Rexy pointed out that we needed shelter and food for us and the puppies. Pongo nodded, and Perdy asked if it was very bad. Rexy nodded at that comment, and said that we do the twilight bark to see if there are any dogs able to give us a place to stay for the night.

Pongo got the idea, and sounded out a message throughout the air. I heard a distant bark from a building some yards away, and Pongo told us that the dog says yes. So we got there steadily, all of us overlooking any struggling pup as we got to the building which is the familiar barn with the collie. We came in, the puppies got dinner, went to sleep, the parents fell asleep, but I didn't, for Rexy's comment from earlier in the shed got to me. Rexy was eating one of the scraps, and I walked up to him.

"Hey, mind if I eat with you, Rexy?". I asked quietly.

Rexy whispered, "No, go ahead". I smiled, and laid down, eating a piece of ham.

When I finished, I started the question that I was meaning to ask. "Rexy?"

"Yeah, Tails?", said Rexy.

"What do you mean by a secret?", I asked, wondering. Rexy looked at me with his golden amber eyes staring like seeing my soul, and sighed.

"Do you know why I was never with any other strays or anything?" He asked.

"Well, I presumed that they teased you badly or something.". I commented quietly.

"You are partially right. Actually, they bullied me for something that I naturally am. (frowns) The truth is that I'm gay toward human men. I know, it's sick and impossible. But when you found me and brought me to your clan, I actually felt like I belonged and I truly loved you, and Sunrise noticed that, and I told her. I thought you could hate me if I told you, but Sunrise told me that things can come surprisingly, but can change someone' feelings in a minute or lifetime, and I came to keep that in mind. That day when we arrived here, I was actually pleased and happy once I saw you as a dog. You are my best friend and you're beautiful to me, and I don't care what anyone thinks. I just want you to be happy and that's all what I care for, what matters to me.". Rexy whispered almost quiet.

I widened my eyes, feeling shocked and awed at Rexy's speech. _Rexy loves me? He was bullied for this reason? That could explain the strange emotions sometimes when I spoke with other men or played with other dogs back home, and just then when he saved me from the badduns or when I commented Cruella's statement about myself._ After another minute of more thinking, I finally realized that my heart feels for Rexy and that I loved him truly. I deeply drew in a breath and sighed as I looked at Rexy's anticapting look as he waited for my answer.

I told him, and he grinned. He nuzzled me and I returned the gesture right back, and suggested for us to go to sleep. We cuddled, with my paws covered with Rexy's paws, and we drifted off to dreamland. _This is the greatest moment in my life, but the hard part's not over yet. Tomorrow will be the van escape and Cruella's demise._


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning we all woke up, and had a liittle breakfast before we left for Stratford, the town where the black labrador and the van was waiting. We hid in the old shed with the fireplace, watching for Cruella and the Badduns. I chuckled quietly at Patch and Lucky's sooty faces, and Pongo got the idea. I nudged Rexy as I jumped into the soot, my coat becoming completely black, and Rexy and the others joined in, disguised quickly. I told Rexy to go help the others as I went ahead to sabotage Cruella's car. I knew Cruella's car is of the 60s, and that the fuel line is visible and easily could be cut. So, when Cruella stopped by the shed hole, I creeped under and spotted the fuel line, smirking as I cut it out with my claws. _If Cruella drives fast enough like she did in the movie, the car will be dead once for all in the bridge dive, if not sooner then. _

I crawled out, back to the shed as I noticed that the ground snow cleaned my stomach, and became black once more, and I gathered some of the 15 puppies to take them out to the van, watching the Badduns and Cruella. I helped the lab get them in, as Rexy returned to get more puppies with the others adults. Suddenly the van grumbled, signing that it's starting up. I jumped up with Perdy who returned back with another batch, bringing them in, then the snow scene happened, with Rexy hurrying to get any last puppy in along with the lab while Pongo got Lucky, who's normal again. Rexy grabbed Penny by her collar, and jumped in as the lab went back to help Pongo, who's struggling now to catch up with the van, luckily made it. I ushered all the puppies to hide way back in the van as Rexy stood by on the edge with Pongo and Perdy.

Then I heard shouts, coming up to see Cruella driving so fast that I hardly believe that she's a monster in driving. I held on as Cruella rammed the van's sides, then the bridge came, Cruella's car falling into the snow-filled ravine, as I glimpsed black spots on the ground behind her. _Perfect!_ Nothing came up after that for minutes, signing that Cruella's really out of gas and stuck in the snow. The van rumbled and rolled by as we looked behind to check on the pups, when Perdy shouted, looking up to see the Badduns' van at the hill. _Drat, I forgot about them! _The furniture van made it past the point of the roads, but unfortunely, the badduns' van were suddenly behind us. The puppies screamed and yelped. I growled.

"Rexy, do ya want to give them hell as I do?", I loudly shouted.

Rexy smirked, "Count me in.". I grinned, jumped off the edge into the engine roof, as Rexy joined me quickly. Yells from Pongo and Perdy echoed as Rexy and I blocked the Badduns' view.

"Really, you mutts?! Then take this!", shouted Jasper as Horace yelped, screaming. Jasper swerved so hard into the left that he didn't realize that he dived off the road into the bigger ravine. Rexy barked to me, jumping off points of the van as I followed by, and we finally jumped off, barely reaching the road edge and landing safely as I panted, mentally grinning as I heard the Badduns's crash. I looked back to see them alive, bruised, but still alive. Rexy chuckled and laughed as he suggested for us to follow the furniture van. I nodded, and we ran back furiously. In the distance, Pongo and Perdy saw us coming and called us to come on. Rexy jumped in, barely making it as I followed by, making it in by my paws. Pongo pulled me in, as Rexy was pulled in by Perdy.

"Why did you do that, boys?". asked Pongo concerned.

Rexy replied, "Because we care, and we like you all. We wanted you all to be safe, especially the puppies.". I nodded, agreeing with Rexy. Pongo accepted it, with Perdy reprimanding us to be more careful next time, we settled down, enjoying the ride to London. Under a hour, we made it to the outskirts of London near Amsterdam. We got off quickly as the van stopped before a intersection, and I told everybody that we can be normal again with the help of the snow. Happily, we got to normal, and Pongo and Perdy knowing the way back to the Ratcliffes' flat, we gingerly made it back with barking and leaping. Once Nanny opened the door, everybody jumped in, and I heard happy exclaimations coming from the humans. I smiled, nudging Rexy to follow me, and we slowly headed back to the park when suddenly we heard a bark. We turned to see Pongo approaching us, and saying that their pets wouldn't mind us, could adopt us in.

Rexy resisted a bit until I convinced him of the good points we could have. Rexy slowly nodded, accepting it, as Pongo led us back to the door into the room where Roger and Anita was waiting and talking. Pongo barked, grabbing their attention, and doing body language, gesturing about us. Anita came by slowly with her hand out, and I smelt it, licking it and then being petted gingerly as Roger approached Rexy. They both saw our bandanas and asked us if we wanted to be part of the family. We barked, smiling. Then the Dalmatian plantation idea scene came and went as I sung along to Roger's song. _I couldn't imagine a better ending. I and Rexy are together, and we are defintely unoffically 'uncles' to the 99 puppies. I can't wait for the next adventure! But, for now, we are home._


	7. Chapter 7

Sunrise's P.O.V.

_Well, these boys, Tails and Rexy certainly found love in each other, and a home, family with the 101 dalmatians and the Ratcliffes for a while. Patch's adventure certainly happened after three months passed, and Tails, Rexy enjoyed meeting Thunderbolt, and put a few swats into the decitiful Lightning. Cruella got into an mental instititue, and the Badduns got to Scotland Yard's prison. As for Lars, let's say, he's not alone anymore, for Tails and Rexy agreed to live with him from now on, with promises of visiting the Dalmatian Plantation once a while, and they did._

_And to my pleasure, the horrible tv series never happened there, and everybody certainly got their happily ever after, especially to Tails and Rexy. I wish them good luck and fortune, and hope they will have a family by adopting or perhaps help Lars find his soulmate. Who knows, what may await for them? Welcome home, you guys, and I also expect to check on them sometimes as well. Later, everybody._


End file.
